


Warm

by LeMehSupreme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hugs, M/M, Touch-Starved Lance (Voltron), and it was written at 3am after multiple tears shed and the worst headache, implied at least - Freeform, it's also my first posted thingie, just the result of me having several nightly mental thing and yea, lance is hurt but not a lot and not physically, of maybe just, set when they came back from their 2y trip on a whale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMehSupreme/pseuds/LeMehSupreme
Summary: keith was doing his best okay? his mom (how weird he had a mom?!) was trying to explain to him that the whole impulsivity was not just him having anger issue but his space warrior instinct like he was Percy Jackson or something and that sometimes instincts knows better than his brain and that he needed to learn how to express himself bla bla bla.In clear. Because of the whale memory sharing his mom learned about the team (someone in the team in particular) and apparently provoking someone in a duel was a galra romantic potential date gesture ???And yes having your mom spelling you that you've been having a thing for one of your friend for a while is unusual. But she ain't wrong either...So when they arrived to the Altean's castel after a long ass journey, he let his instinct free. And wasn't regretting it a bit.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> so... um... I've never really wrote anything (lie I did and delete every proof) and posted it (true never had the corrones to do so) but last night was bad and I needed a hug and I told myself this story to make me feel better while trying to fall asleep with the work headache and it kinda worked? so I thought it was worth sharing hoping it might help someone else.  
> it's short and literally just lance introspective about a hug
> 
> there is probably lots of grammar issues and expression that I thought existed in English but don't so sorry about that and thank you for giving it a try!  
> if you have any review on it I would love to hear it and good day humans.
> 
> oh and sorry North Dakota people but I like the way it sound saying out loud

warm.  
warmwarmwarmwarm  
WARM.

Okay.  
It’s not like it was a shocking factor y’know like, people radiate heat to survive therefore being pressed against one makes you warmer than when you’re by yourself. It’s science really. But Keith wasn’t, for one a full 100% human, and for two even supposed to be here.

Okay.  
So yes, Lance had the right to be a little surprised and his brain was also allowed to not function properly right know, sue him.  
And also it wasn’t to best hug either ‘cause his body was the only thing straight about him right now, bend forward in a weird knock off Michael Jackson move (by the way he was awesome at that move, okay?!), his whole face was currently smashed against Keith chest plate, so, hard, like your head against a wall type of situation, hopefully his nose was okay with the velocity Keith had used to grab him, and finally lance’s arms. Just, not doing anything, hanging from his shoulder in the wind (even is they were inside not the point).

And it wasn’t that Lance was awkward or anything he was a great cuddler okay? The best cuddler. He was the middle child of a huge family, meaning there were always at least one down for a cuddle in front of Malcom on the tv of something, plus when he was visiting his big sister her 4 years old baby girl was currently obsessed with being held, especially by her favorite uncle.

So yes. He was a super good cuddlin buddy and maybe kinda needed it to function on a daily basis but he was not in his grand parents’ house in cuba, not at his parents’ hours away from the garisson, he wasn’t even in Veronica home in North Dakota (seriously summer there meant him with a ski jacket on why would she move there? And no, this is not an exaggeration !!).

He was in space without his consent in a way, far from his family, his room, basically everything he knew, he was thrown in a intergalactic super war that existed for like 20 thousands years and his social environment was nowhere near stable with all of them more of less traumatized and trying to deal with it without “compromising voltron” who now was way more important than their life, so yeah, not the best moment to whine about him having issues with the lack of contact he had with a breathing creature in the last ten month or so.

And he knew he could just ask someone, anyone but when he laid awake at night and was overthinking it he also knew that now wasn’t the time. But “now” never stopped.  
Hunk, bless his soul was always either stress baking, desperate to recreate a small feel of home, or stress building machine to contact home, in a way it was all he could do when they had a bit of free time and he needed to stay active; Pidge, the Gremlin had now found their dad and brother but they had no way of knowing if their dad had arrived to earth yet to assure their mom that everything was okay (as okay as “your whole family is not dead in space” could be anyway); Shiro was… Shiro, traumatized, captured, ptsd, Shiro, but weirder, not really… Shiro in a way? And if Alteans were okay with some human notion (he still remembered their faces when they heard that on earth we still open up people’s belly in surgery), Coran and the princess were also mourning the death of their entire planet, family, friend and all like it happened yesterday because to them it was yesterday.  
So, yeah, Lance never found his moment to ask for a bit of flesh contact, he wasn’t really used to that anymore, even with Hunk’s attempt of very bro very no homo weird side hug.

Maybe he lost his super power? Maybe he didn’t had the cuddling gene active in his cells anymore but he still knew the theoretical way, so slowly Lance reach behind Keith (new taller broader than him) back and try to mimic him with much less forces because little Keithy there was crushing his bones right now.

Also while it wasn’t the best hug it had potentiel really! First warm. Hella warm. Half galra gene warm. Second good hand posture, one literally from shoulder to hip circling him grabbing his side making him feel all kind of stuff that he never felt from his rival (okay rival/friend shut up) before, stuff like safe, the other one cradling the back of his head like you would a new born who’s neck muscle aren’t strong enough, or like you would to comfort someone that you cared about.

And lance felt cared. God what kind of druid magic was that? One stupidly long hug, no word, no even an explanation on why Keith seemed older, who was the galra warrior lady with him (who side notes: was so cool?? Blockbuster cool and badass lookin), who was the black and neon fluorescent wolf? Where did they come from? Nothing.

Just Keith in his glorious… glory (?) jumping the last stairs of his ship to immediately bury himself in lance’s neck.

But in a not very real way… lance was okay with that. Very dramatic, sure. But raw and true. And warm. They would probably need a talk later, some logistics, some boring datas to look into but in this particular moment Lance decided to be a little selfish and just… bathe in the safe warm fuzzy feeling. Because when your long time crush, birth of your sexual awakening is holding you like that. Intimately and won’t let you go even if everyone left the deck even the doggo (cute cute dog like wolf adorable puppy wanna hold) would you be the one to push away first? Yeah didn’t think so.


End file.
